We All Fight For Something
by PercyPotter999
Summary: AU. What would happen if Harry's mother survived? Would Harry be any different? Would he be stronger or more powerful? H/G.
1. Chapter 1

It was October 31 1981 in a town called Godrics Hollow. A man appeared out of nowhere with an almost silent pop

The man was tall, almost 6'. He had a hood covering his the top of his face but the bottom half was a face that was so very pale, almost deathly pale.

The man walked up to a house that most others didn't see before the night.

The unknown man pulled out a stick that blasted open the front gate. The man walked up to the house where you could see a man yelling to a pretty red head girl.

"Quick Lily take the twins and run it's Voldemort!" Yelled the frantic man.

"James, you won't be able to hold him off!" Exclaimed the now named red head.

Now the man named Voldemort was at the door and with the stick raised he blasted open the door.

"Give me the boy Potter and you will live." Voldemort offered.

"Not a chance in hell!" Spat the man named James Potter.

"Avada Kedareva!" hissed Voldemort.

James Potter saw his life flash before his eyes. He saw his first day at Hogwarts, when he was on the train to Hogwarts, his first date with his Lily, and finally he saw his little Harry being born.

He snapped out of it and jumped out of the way of the green spell.

While Voldemort was staring dumbfounded, James started throwing spells at him.

Voldemort had slipped and had lost his footing causing James to summon his wand.

James ran up the stairs and into the nursery and shut the door.

"Quick, Lily take the emergency packed bag and get you and Harry out of here!" James said, out of breath from running up the stairs.

James heard the stairs creaking and a low, hissed laugh.

James pushed Lily in the crib and tapped it with his wand making it glow bright blue.

Voldemort flicked his hand making a bright green light fly from his hand. The light hit James in the back, his eyes going glossy and lifeless.

Lily gave a scream of despair.

The crib had started to glow bright blue and then suddenly, Lily and Harry disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N #Parseltongue#

A sixteen year old Harry Potter was throwing silent spells at his godfather Sirius Black for his training.

Harry had gone a long way from the night Voldemort attacked his home and killed his dad. He was about 6'6" with muscles that were the proof of all the training he went through. He had jet black messy hair with striking green eyes.

Harry quickly cast a body bind on his godfather and started to wave his wand in complex motions.

"Gotcha" he muttered to himself. Harry pointed his wand in a seemingly random direction and flicked his wand sharply, making a bright red beam shoot from the tip. The red beam stop in the middle of the room and the sound of a thud echoed.

Harry stood, seeming to be waiting for something. He quickly spun around and flicked a knife at his godfather and a silent, wand less, stunner.

Harry then summoned his godfathers two wands. He then walked over to where he heard the thud, and started to feel around with his foot. All of the sudden half of his foot disappeared, so he reached down and picked up a thin, silvery, cloak, revealing the stunned form of Lily Evans-Potter.

With a wave of his wand, Harry summoned his mother two wands, and with another wave, this time with his hand, he woke both his mother and godfather.

"So, that's what, the fifteenth time I took you both out?" Asked Harry, shaking his head.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up pup," said Sirius, handing his godson twenty Galleons.

"Padfoot, you made a bet with my son!" Lily exclaimed hotly.

"Of course I did Lils, he needs motivation." Replied Sirius just as hotly.

While Sirius and Lily got into one of their arguments, Harry had walked away. Harry walked to the library in the house. When he got to the library, he barely stopped to look at the rows of shelves packed with books, he walked right past it and straight to a portrait of James Potter.

"Dad, did you have to put up with Mum and Padfoot arguing all the time?"

"What do you think? Of course I did." The portrait of Harry's dad replied.

"Well, they won't come to wands like last time." Harry told James, holding his godfather and mums two wands each. "I thought I'd escape while I could but any-" before Harry could finish his sentence, he was cut off by the door to the library being slammed open.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Yelled Harry's pissed off mother, "GIVE ME MINE AND SIRIUS' WANDS RIGHT NOW!" She demanded.

"Damn Lily, what happen this time, eh?" Asked a curious portrait,

"What do you think? Or were you listening to anything I said?" Lily shot back with loads of sarcasm being brought forth.

"Harry, give your mum her and Padfoot's wands, okay? Then we can talk about what Hogwarts house you'll be sorted into." James said to Harry, not knowing that Lily and Sirius had not yet brought it up with him.

Harry gave an angry hiss #And who thought to inform me of thisss decissssion# Harry hissed in Parseltongue.

Harry's magic was starting to break free of the iron control he had on it. Great whips of pure, unfocused magic spinning into a tornado of destruction.

"Stupefy." Lily whispered, cause her son to crumple to the floor, knocked out. The tornado of magic gave off a small hissing sound and vanished.

"You woulda thought that I'd learn to not have to face your glare now that I'm just a portrait," James shook his head," but... No."

A/N: And here's chapter #2


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the wait my great aunt died the week before May Long so I didn't have all that much time to write so here's chapter #3:

"When the hell were you guys going to tell me that I was going to go to Hogwarts?" Fumed a steaming, pissed off Harry.

Lily and Sirius both looked like they were caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Now, Prongslet-" started Sirius but got cut off by Harry

"Padfoot, I swear if you don't stop calling me that I will force you into your Animagus form for a month with the uncontrollable urge to hump anything that even looks your way," Threatened Harry, "Now, will you answer my freaking question?"

"Harry, we were going to tell you after our training session but you ran off before." Explained Lily.

"Well than you and Padfoot shouldn't have gotten into one of your arguments!" Snarled Harry.

"Well Sirius was encouraging you to gamble and-" Lily was cut off by Harry

#sssssssso you were going to ssssssssay sssssomething but got ssssssssssidetracked# Harry hissed in Parseltongue.

"God dammit Harry you know we can't under stand you when you speak parsel!" Burst out Sirius, "Now, we are sorry for not telling you sooner. Anyways we have to return to the surface because Voldeworts is gaining more and more power. So I don't care if you don't want to go, you will be going, am I clear?" Finished Sirius.

"Yes Padfoot, I'll go pack now." Responded Harry. And so Harry walked back to his rooms and started packing.

While Harry was packing Sirius and Lily were in a heated verbal debate.

"Sirius, what if Harry loses control? You know when he gets angry he can't control his magic!" Said Lily.

"Lily, we'll deal with that when it comes to it." Soothed Sirius.

A/N well sorry for how long it took to get this up but here is chapter #3


End file.
